Just another day at Avatar High
by Transition88
Summary: Join the gang in a modern day avatar story, as they deal with the drama of high school, things will be happy, sad, romantic, and even crazy. Please read despite the bad summary. K/A, T/S, Z/M


I tried making a modern day Avatar story before, but I deleted it, because it just wasn't working out for me.

I have had the idea for this story since FOREVER (years!)

I'm finally posting it now, so good luck to me, and PLEASE don't steal my ideas, I worked super-hard on them.

I know the characters are a little OC, I did that on purpose.

Ages:

Katara-14

Aang-14

Sokka-15

Toph-14

Suki-15

Mai-15

Zuko-16 (Sweet Sixteen!)

Azula- 15

Haru-15

Teo-14

Adults-Old

No bending, and Toph's color blind but not blind!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

September 15th 2003.

The first day of school, and to some, the first day of high school.

Katara was woken up by the sound of a beeping alarm.

Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep.

She sighed, listening to the sounds of the beeps that mocked her:

Su-mers-o-ver-Su-mers-o-ver

Katara was a good student, and she didn't mind school, but this was HIGH school…

And this meant fun in the sun was over.

So, she pined back some of her loose, wavy hair, put on her new charcoal skinny jeans, blue blouse, and black flats, and headed out the door.

(At School)

She looked at the piece of paper in her hand again and sighed, she read the blue, loopy cursive to herself one more time:

_Schedule:_

_English_

_Study Hall_

_History_

_Lunch_

Math

_PE_

_Home EC_

When they wrote her schedule they forgot to tell her that her only friend in English would be Teo, and they hardly talk.

At least she had a friend…

Ring- Ring-Ring.

She was snapped from her thoughts by the bell.

Next class?

Study Hall.

She gathered up her books and made her way through the halls, clinging to the map of the school for security, _G-37, G-38, G-39,__** G40!**_

She smiled to herself, happy she was able to find the class all by herself.

But the smile soon faded when she noticed she was the only freshman in the class.

She slowly walked into a seat in the very corner, and took out a book to read.

"Hey, I'm Haru." A boy with chin-length brown hair and piercing green eyes told her, holding out a hand.

"Katara." She replied, slowly shaking the hand.

"So I'm guessing you're a freshman."

She laughed, "What made you think that? The map, the schedule with the freshman classes, or the fact that I'm sitting her all alone?"

He shrugged and plopped down in the seat in front of her.

"Well I'm in tenth grade, so I'm not much older that you, if that makes you feel better."

She rolled her eyes, "Try telling that to my brother."

He looked confused, and she laughed.

"He's in the same grade as you. One year, and 2 months older than me, and he things he all that."

"Maybe I know him, what's his name?"

"Sokka Vesi."

Haru looked like he was in deep thought.

"Sokka Vesi…Sokka Vesi...Sokka Vesi…"

This went on for a few more minutes before he finally replied with a:

"He has blue eyes and brown hair right? And tan skin just like you?"

She nodded in reply.

"Yeah I think I know him…Yeah, yeah I do! We had like 5 classes together in eight grade, I remember he misses like 2 weeks of school when his mom-"

He immediately stopped talking and looked over at Katara.

"S-sorry," He stuttered, "I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, happens all the time."

The conversation was replaced by a deep silence, which Haru tried to fill.

"I haven't seen my dad in awhile, if that helps, we don't know where he is, he's a missing person, he could be dead for all I know."

Katara glanced up at him, "I'm sorry to hear that. How long has he been gone?"

"About three years."

She nodded in reply, squeezing the blue choker that hung around her neck.

"My dad's in the army. I haven't seen him in a year and a half."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Ring-Ring-Ring

Katara and Haru quickly gathered up their books and went their separate ways.

Next Class?

History.

She walked into a dimly lit room, and noticed the projector was on.

She quickly looked around the room for anyone she may know.

Two of her best friends were in this class.

"Thank you god!" She thought to herself.

"Hey Suki, Hey Toph!"

"Hey Katara." They said in union.

Katara studied her friends. Suki had gotten eyelash-skimming bags added to her hairstyle, and was wearing a green blouse and brown shorts.

Toph, on the other hand, had her hair in its signature messy bun, and was sporting a black hoodie, and green-skinny jeans, with green converse.

History went by pretty smoothly.

They filled out a crossword puzzle, and learned everyone's name.

Before they knew it the bell was ringing, and the students were walking.

Next Class?

Lunch

Katara had been dreading lunch the most.

Suki was excited because they could sit wherever they wanted to, and Toph was happy because they could sit outside in the sun.

But Katara?

Scared to death.

She was afraid none of her friends would have the same lunch period, and she would end up sitting alone, in a corner, as seniors laughed at her.

"Katara?" She was whipped from her thoughts by a familiar voice.

She turned around to face him.

"Aang! Oh my god! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"It's been a week since we last hung out."

Yeah I know, but still!"

He laughed as they embraced in a quick hug.

"Toph has this lunch too." He told her, pointing to a table where Toph, and Teo sat.

Katara sighed in relief of having friends at lunch, and joined everyone at the table.

Katara and Aang sat next to each other, and Toph and Teo sat across from them.

Katara glanced at Aang observantly, and couldn't help but feel a small blush rise to her cheeks.

"_He's gotten kind of cute." _She thought to herself.

Jet black hair the hit his eyebrows (A/N *Cough * Oli Sykes hairstyle * Cough *) underneath those eyebrows, he had deep, grey eyes. He wore a plain grey t-shirt, and jeans with orange converse.

_Ring-Ring-Ring_

The gang quickly packed up their books.

"What do you have next?" Katara asked Aang.

"Math." He told her as they began to walk out the door.

"Really? Me too, who's your teacher?"

"Uh," Aang checked his schedule, "."

Katara quickly smiled, "That's the same class as me!"

Aang and Katara went to their lockers together, before navigating the school to find the math class.

Ring-Ring-Ring Went the bell.

"Oh my god, we're late!" Katara exclaimed in panic-mode.

"Katara. We're freshman, and it's our first day, they'll probably understand."

Katara sighed in defeat, and they finally found the room.

"Sorry we're late sir, we got lost." Aang told .

"I'll let you off with a warning this time, because it's your first day, but don't make a habit of it." He replied sternly.

"Of course sir." Aang replied, stepping out of the way so Katara could go in front of him, and that's when she saw it.

Okay, it wasn't really an it, it was a he.

"Sokka?" She asked approaching her brother, "Why are you in 9th grade math?"

"I flunked it." I replied it mutual shock."

The rest of the class consisted of Sokka and Katara trying to convince that they shouldn't be in a class together, but came to no avail.

Ring-Ring-Ring

Next Class?

PE

Katara sat in the gym bleachers waiting for the rest of the class; she was told they wouldn't be dressing out today, because people still needed to order gym clothes.

By the time the entire class was sitting around her, was the time she realized something.

She had no friends in this class.

She hid her face behind her book, knowing some people were probably laughing at the 'friendless freshman.'

"_Please ring bell, please ring bell, please ring bell." _She thought to herself.

_Ring-Ring-Ring._

"_Thank you!"_

Last class?

Home EC

Katara entered a small room filled with little kitchen-styled cubby sections.

"Hey Suki." She said when she noticed Suki sitting at a table with another girl.

She looked familiar…

That's when she remembered her; she was Aang's girlfriend in 7th grade.

On-Ji.

"Hey On-Ji." She said sweetly, trying her best to be nice.

"Hey Katara." On-Ji replied with mutual enthusiasm

The teacher went over 'rules of the kitchen' and gave everyone a small recipe book.

Ring-Ring-Ring

They had survived day one.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know this chapter is really long, lol.

I also know this one mostly surrounds Katara, that will change, although this story will only tell her thoughts.

**REVIEW!!!**

**(please?)**


End file.
